hyperioncantosfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Duré
Introduction Father Paul Duré is a Jesuit priest of the Roman Catholic Church, as well as an archaeologist. He was originally from the world of Villefranche-sur-Saône.The Fall of Hyperion, 1995, Chapter 43 He spoke with a French accent particular to his homeworld.The Rise of Endymion, 1995, Chapter 33 Biography He is first introduced in Hyperion by Father Lenar Hoyt. As Hoyt tells the rest of the Seven Pilgrims his own tale, he reads from Paul Duré's journal entries written during his exile to Hyperion, including details of his life among the Bikura. Duré's journal details his travel from Keats to the Cleft, where he encounters the Bikura. During that journey, Duré passes through the Flame Forest and survives the dangerous place. Duré had been exiled to Hyperion due to falsifying archaeological records while performing research in the labyrinthine world of Armaghast in order to forge the existence of a pre-human Christian society on that planet. After reaching the Cleft, Duré discovers the Bikura and studies them, detailing his findings in his journal. He finds an ancient "Basilica" accessible by a ledge on the Cleft where a multi-jeweled Cross is present. The Bikura take him to the bottom of the Cleft, where an entrance to Hyperion's labyrinth is, and there the Shrike imbues him with the Cruciform, a parasite that resurrects its carrier after death, but imperfectly. He eventually tries to rid himself of the cruciform by crucifying himself to a Tesla Tree and undergoing multiple electrocutions, but even then he is continually resurrected and killed for seven years until Lenar Hoyt finds his remains and pulls the cruciform from his body. Lenar Hoyt then carries Duré's cruciform, as well as his own, thus preserving Duré's DNA and persona within himself. Pope Teilhard I Following Lenar Hoyt's death at the Time Tombs during the Final Shrike Pilgrimage, Father Paul Duré is resurrected by the Cruciform. After the Pilgrimage, Duré heads to Pacem where he is elected Pope Teilhard I. He reigns for eight years before being poisoned by Cardinal Lourdusamy in the year 2861 in order to resurrect Lenar Hoyt and coronate him as Pope Julius VI.Endymion, 1995, 73. The Rise of Endymion, 1997, 19. Pax Era Each time Lenar Hoyt as pope died, Father Duré would be murdered to ensure Hoyt's resurrection. He was murdered five times over the course of the next 270 years by Cardinal Lourdusamy and Councilor Albedo to ensure the continued reign of Hoyt as Pope Julius.The Rise of Endymion, 1997, 19, 22. See: The Deaths of Lenar Hoyt and Paul Dure. Aenean Era After the Aenean Shared Moment and the final death of Lenar Hoyt, Duré, instead of being murdered again, is rescued by Corporal Bassin Kee, who brings him a chalice of wine while Duré was still in the resurrection creche, thus giving him the DNA Sacrament and providing Duré with the virus that would forever rid him of the Cruciform. During the final chapters described in The Rise of Endymion, Duré lives on a Pax-free Pacem, alongside Father Federico de Soya and Corporal Kee. He no longer wishes to be pope or intellectual, simply a parish priest. See also * The Deaths of Lenar Hoyt and Paul Dure. References Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Endymion Characters Category:Hyperion Characters